Year:2002
← 2001Year: 20022003 → This is a brief summary of various events in the PPC, Real World Time and HST-wise, during the year '''2002'.'' January ; Unspecified * Agent Rena Chang is put on probation and transferred to the DMS, Mossflower Division. February ; 13 * GreyLadyBast publishes the first chapter of "Taken Far Too Literally" on Fanfiction.net. (It crosses over with the PPC in chapter 10.) March ; 8 * Camilla Sandman publishes the first chapter of [https://www.fanfiction.net/s/644826/1/ The Official Fanfiction University of Middle-earth] on Fanfiction.net; the first year of OFUM begins. ; 14 * Mulberry publishes the first chapter of "Clan of the Cactus" to Fanfiction.net; Agents Jaz and Tick have their first recorded mission. April ; 3 * NytBloomer publishes "The Floater" on Fanfiction.net. ; 4 * Sakira Kage publishes the introduction to "Protectors of the Plot Continuum: The New Kids" on Fanfiction.net. ; 6 * Agent Constance Sims is partnered with Agent Steve Dimond. ; 19 * Sakira Kage publishes the first and final chapter of "The New Kids" on Fanfiction.net; Agents Sakira and Kage have their first and only recorded mission. ; 21 * AnyAmy publishes the first teaser-chapter of "The Last Word Is Always Goodbye" to Fanfiction.net; Agents Amy and Brent have their first recorded mission. Full text rehosted on PPC: The Lost Tales. ; 28 * Approximate publication date of the second and final actual chapter of "Clan of the Cactus" by Mulberry, featuring Agents Jaz and Tick; based on the earliest review date of this chapter. May ; 10 * The Original Series is relocated to Odd Lots after being unjustly kicked off of Fanfiction.net. Chapter 15, "The Maiden," is published about the same time, as evidenced by the authors' notes. ; 11-30 * Elenya Aurelin publishes "Protectors of the Plot Discontinuum," a PPC parody, to Fanfiction.net. It features the annoying fangirls Mary and Sue as they disrupt goodfics, hit on the canon characters, and bring more Suedom to the continuum. It gets rave reviews from PPC fans, including Jay and Acacia themselves! ; 12 * Nath begins "Mary Sue, Sue Mary and the Broken Plot Continuum" on Fanfiction.net. The seventh and final chapter is added on July 14, 2002. ; 16 * Final Fantasy XI is released in Japan for the PlayStation 2. ; 19 * The X-Files concludes its nine-season run on the Fox Network. ; 22 * Meg Thornton publishes the prologue of "PPC: Tales from Despatch" on Fanfiction.net. ; 25 * "Intelligence Briefs for the PPC" by Architeuthis is added to Odd Lots. ; Unspecified * Agent Meg is partnered with Will. June ; Unspecified * Agent Mary Sue is recruited to the PPC by Jay and Acacia approximately four months after her story is first posted to Fanfiction.net. July ; 3 * Men in Black II is released in theaters. ; 22 * The second chapter of "The Last Word Is Always Goodbye" by AnyAmy is added to Odd Lots; Agents Amy and Brent have their second recorded mission. The teaser-chapter is added to Fanfiction.net on July 23. Full text rehosted at PPC: The Lost Tales. ; Unspecified * Big and Small Murphy are recruited; Big Murphy is put in the DMS, while Small goes to Operations. August ; 5 * GreyLadyBast posts the eleventh and final chapter of "Taken Far Too Literally" to Fanfiction.net. ; 31 * The English dub of Inuyasha begins its four-year run on Cartoon Network. Fangirls begin a long, crescendoing session of squeeing. ; Unspecified * Ellen Jonas is recruited to the Department of Finance. September ; Unspecified * Kitty Callahan is recruited to the DMS. * Melda Rissien is recruited to the Department of Floaters. October November ; 15 * The movie Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets is released in the UK and US. December ; 2 * [[The Legend of Zelda|''The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past'' and Four Swords]] is released in North America for the Game Boy Advance. ; 5 * Peter Jackson's The Two Towers premieres in New York City. Not specified * Early in the year: ** Acacia Byrd is recruited. She is quickly transferred from the DBS to the DIC to the DMS. ** Agent Jay Thorntree is partnered with Agent Acacia Byrd. ** The Department of Bad Parody is cut in half when the order comes down to simply delete any parody fic with a suspect summary. ** Agent Gallowglass is put on citation and removed from the DMS's Miscellaneous English Classics Division for physically assaulting canon characters. She spends some time in Medical. * New agents: ** Ekwy and Gecka Fields are recruited. ** Meg is recruited after sending fan mail to Jay and Acacia. ** Entropy is recruited into the DMS. * Transfers: ** Agent Traf Elosia transfers to the DMS and is partnered with Agent Morgan. ** Agent Elanor Laison transfers to the DMS and is partnered with Agent Mortic Wentway. ** The Hust Twins transfer to the DIA. * Agent Alex Orange is partnered with Agent Sam Apple. * Agent Dmitri Ivanov is killed on a mission (see April Halloway). ← 2001Year: 20022003 → Category:PPC History Category:Events Category:Years